Modular building units typically comprise a skeletal metal (e.g. steel) frame, a solid roof and floor, and wall panels that are inserted into the frame. The frame comprises an important structural element of the overall assembly, with the corner posts of the frame playing a primary support role for the remainder of the structure. In modular building configurations, it is desirable to maintain the corner posts as a principal support member to ensure proper support of the roof structure of the building unit, even if portions of the modular building unit other than the principal structural frame are to be replaced.
The wall panels of the modular building units are often attached by providing a U-shaped profile bracket along the long vertical edges (such as by connecting such U-shaped profile to the structural corner posts of the frame) to receive a wall panel having a rectangular cross section. However, such fixed U-shaped profile brackets provide a fixed dimension capable of receiving a wall panel of a single thickness. Different installations may require or desire walls of differing thicknesses, but allowing the replacement of one wall panel with another, differently configured wall panel can be difficult, requiring replacement of such U-shaped brackets and possibly other structural elements in order to accommodate such a change.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a wall panel connecting system for a modular building unit capable of receiving panels of differing configurations, and more particularly for a wall panel connecting system that maintains the full skeletal support frame structure (including the corner support posts) of the modular building unit when reconfiguring the wall panel connections, and that allows reconfiguration of the wall panel connecting system without excessive effort or expense.